Savior of the Unwilling
by esoRebma
Summary: Cold beings like us are drawn to people like her because she offers the light and warmth that we were forced to hide from in order to survive. It's only natural for us to seek out our own sun in order to melt the ice that we have become.
1. Because We've Waited for Far Too Long

**I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, they belong to their rightful owners. I make no profit off of the making of this fanfic and it only exists to satisfy my craving of seeing Sesshoumaru and Kagome together with a believable situation.**

**Warning: Please heed the story's rating. This fanfic contains strong language and intense adult situations that may be offensive to some people. The topics of which this plot and/or some of these characters may say or point out are not meant to offend anyone. If you do not have an open mind or is easily offended, I suggest you think twice about reading this story.**

**Chapter One: Because We've Waited for Far Too Long**

This was different than before. The raw emotion that had encompassed her heart was mind numbing. As she stared into the eyes of the woman who was filled with nothing more but bitter anger and hatred, Kagome, for the first time in her life, wished she was capable of hate. She wished, for just this once, she could greet this expired miko with the same level of emotion, if not more. But as she stood there with her bow in hand ready to release a volley of arrows, she realized that the only feelings that she held in her heart for this jaded woman, was pity.

Hate wasn't on her menu, as bad as she wished it was.

But as the woman (who so badly needed to be reduced back to the graveyard soil she was) got ready to notch an arrow of her own from her long bow, she felt a tiny prickle coming from the core of her body. It was at that moment did the aura around the two changed from wanton hatred to something that was clearly life threatening. The miko, Kagome, grunted in momentary pain, her face contorted slightly and Kikyou could see her grip tightening around the bow as her body started to shake softly yet the younger of the two stood her ground.

She frowned as the tingle in her core grew even stronger. Kagome yelped weakly, dropping her weapon to the floor as she clenched her chest with deft fingers. _'What's… happening to me?'_ was all the young miko could think. Her fingers suddenly went numb with pain and she could no longer control the spasms that ripped through her muscles.

"…This is new," came the stoic voice of the elder miko, slowly lowering her long bow and placing her unused arrow back into her quiver. She took a step closer to the younger woman but the instant her foot landed on an unclaimed patch of grass, Kagome was forced to her knees with a growl that was warning Kikyou to stay away. That tiny prickle grew into a vibration and the peach hairs at the back of her neck stood up at full attention. Something clearly was going wrong here. She felt this before, and in quick recognition, her brown eyes narrowed coldly at the pain-filled miko.

How was this possible! Twice? It took a very strong willed being to achieve something as spiritual as this, especially without the use of specially made herbs or concoctions. What concerned Kikyou the most was whether or not Kagome was aware of what she was doing.

Her incarnation, the graveyard risen miko had never held any personal vendetta towards Kagome, but right now at this moment, she had never felt such hatred and anger towards anyone when compared to what she was feeling towards this particular miko at this particular moment. Kikyou knew something bad was going to envelope if she did not withdraw from this encounter. If the negative emotions she felt towards a certain red clad hanyou were weak compared to the strength of the emotions she was feeling right now, then something was going downhill, and going downhill fast.

She had to get away. However, the only one who was capable of walking away was the same woman who looked like she had no intention what-so-ever to leave without taking Kagome's head with her. But even with the raw emotion that surrounded them, the finer of the two refused to make any movement. She stood there, watching her incarnation with nothing but growing hate in her eyes. Kagome groaned as the pain intensified, making her vision turn black as she faded from consciousness and back again. Her fist clenched tightly and she was forced to fall over onto her side, gritting her teeth and gripping the grass beneath her as tight as she could in hopes of it relieving the pain.

Kikyou felt a tug at the back of her mind, telling her to go forward. Her soul was saying that it was okay to approach, that it wanted to get closer. Her body jerked toward to the pain filled miko unwillingly who, in return, cried out with intensified pain. The anger and hatred within Kikyou's heart doubled, making the miko curl her hands into fists to the point that her nails penetrated a layer of skin. Her mind was trying to convince her to kill the enemy in front of her otherwise she'll later on be in grave danger, but the closer she got to Kagome, the stronger the hate grew and the weaker her body became. Kikyou's eyes widen at the realization of how serious this situation was and how bad it was from her side of the table. It wasn't safe for her to approach, no matter how bad her soul was coaxing her to. She would have to withdraw unless she wanted to be facing the floor just like Kagome. Just this once, Kikyou was willing to swallow her pride. She turned this intense emotion rise down and retreated from the area as quietly as she could manage without speaking so much as another word.

Now alone in the field, Kagome could hear herself think as the unbearable pain started to die down the further Kikyou went, "what…" was all she managed to choke out through moans of painful gasps of air. Just what had happened? What was this sudden pain in her heart? Why did she lose control of her body? And why did Kikyou retreat? Her thoughts were shut off as another wave of pain coursed through her bones, shattered down her spine and wandered throughout her muscles.

"Kagome!" said woman had never been so relieved to hear her name being called from such a familiar voice.

…_Sango, thank Kami._

The demon slayer was riding on the back of Kirara when she spotted the favorable miko lying on the floor. She was instantly filled with dread when she saw Kagome on the floor and that dread turned to fear when she saw the violent spasms. As the cat demon started to descend Sango had jumped off, landing a few yards away and sprinted towards her friend. Dropping her weapons at her side, the demon slayer knelt next to the struggling miko and wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer. She held on to her surrogate sister as tightly as she could without harming the small girl who was releasing violent cries and spasms of pain, "What happened, Kagome?" she whispered to herself brokenly, forcing the tears back.

Sango had lost track of time but suddenly everything fell quiet and as if someone had turned off the light switch, Kagome had ceased her all movements. Her eyes were open but dull and the light that seemed to shine in her eyes was no longer bright, "Kagome?" she called timidly, pulling back from the embrace to look at the woman's eyes, "Oh, no…Oh, no, no, no…." she whispered worriedly, quickly feeling for a pulse on Kagome's wrist. It was there but faint, something that made Sango's heart skip a beat. Something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't tell what. There were no signs of external injuries or any signs of a fight—just what had happened to this poor girl? Sango then could no longer hold back the tears of worry, "Inu-Inuyasha!" she cried for the hanyou, looking around her surroundings for any signs of struggle or any clues that would help her understand this situation better. She spotted her feline friend and cried out to her, "Please, go find Inuyasha!" She asked desperately.

The cat growled a response before taking off to the skies once again.

* * *

"What do you mean '_you don't know'_?!" the hanyou hollered to the demon slayer, "You were THERE!"

"I told you, Inuyasha," she bit back, her voice holding stern and obviously not happy with the hanyou's impulsive accusation, "She was already in pain by the time I found her. There was nothing I could do!"

The half demon 'tched' a response, looking over to the catatonic miko— if only he had gotten there sooner she wouldn't be in this condition! And what was worse? The wind had blown the scent away. He had no idea what or who had attacked her. He felt completely helpless in this situation and that emotion was irregular. Inuyasha was always in charge! But now… he suddenly didn't feel so strong. His shoulders slumped, was there anything he could do to help her?

Sango noticed the flickers of emotion flash in his golden eyes and she smiled sorrowfully, "it's okay," she started softly in a comforting voice as she placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, giving him a quick reassuring squeeze, "you know how strong she is; Kagome will make it through this."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, "…yeah," was his response, but he didn't sound so confident.

He had a strong doubt in his mind that everything would be okay. He felt like the odds were against him, no matter the outcome. His instincts were telling him that this incident was beyond his control, and he just wanted to know how far from his reach this answer was. He lifted a hand and removed Songo's from his shoulder. Her fingers unexpectedly tightened around his hand and she pulled his arm in her direction to make sure she had his full attention, "she'll make it through this," she said again once she caught Inuyasha's eyes. Her tone was confident, and the smile she wore did give him a flicker of hope.

"Thanks," was all he could mutter.

* * *

"Help… please," it was a whimper, a whimper that was full of fear.

Inuyasha's ears perked, twitching as he heard Kagome's voice break through the light breeze and the silence that surrounded their camp. He slowly opened his eyes and looked in her direction. Her face was contorted with pain and there was sweat beginning to bead on her brow. His ears flattened against his head, knowing that he could not help her at this point, it had already been proven. And even if he was capable of helping her, he didn't know where to begin. They no longer had the old miko to count on; she had passed away from a sickness and her body was too weak to fight it off. The hanyou knew that Kaede would know what to do, and it only upset him more knowing that the only one who had the potential to help Kagome was no longer around.

But maybe…

"…back… together?" her voice was sounding more confused now as her body shifted uncomfortably.

His ears lifted and he looked over his shoulder before he jumped from his spot on the tall tree to approach the unconscious miko. These weren't the first words she had spoken in her sleep. In fact, she had been in and out of it for two days now. Whenever she was awake, however, it was only for a few minutes (hours if they got lucky), and all the woman would do was mumble about something breaking. Kagome never made it clear what was broken, just that it desired to be as one. It confused him, and he only wished he knew more. If she was able to talk in her sleep, would she be able to answer him? The hanyou bent his knees to crouch near the mumbling girl... it was worth a try, "what are you talking about?" he asked softly, knowing that an answer was not guaranteed. He traced the girl's cheek bone with the tip of his claw, hoping that it would offer some sort of comfort in her unconscious troubles.

The wind suddenly started to pick up speed and he felt an odd pressure that surrounded him, almost as if someone was next to him, looking at him, "…The core…" she murmured hazily, as if she was trying to recall an old memory.

"The core?" Inuyasha echoed, looking over his shoulder as he got the impression that someone was now standing behind him.

"…I think—I think… it …wants…" she started to struggle with her words, her face contorted once again in pain and this time her lips pulled into a snarl as she tried to sink further back into her sleeping bag.

"Wants what?" he prodded, looking back to Kagome.

"Together, they… need to be." She was struggling to voice her words and her legs began to shift positions as if she were trying to untangle herself from some unseen web.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" he whispered urgently, careful to not wake the others in the camping area. But before he could get an answer, the light switch had been shut off once again and she was back to the unresponsive state she had been in for the past two days. His ears flattened to his head as he listened and hoped for any more signs of continuous life. He started to worry when he hadn't heard her breathing, but sighed in relief when her chest started to silently rise and fall.

It was silent again, the dying fire crackled as tiny embers flew off from the flames, illuminating the clearing in a golden hue. The leaves above bustled together as the wind slowly came to a halt. The pressure around him slowly dissipated and it all made Inuyasha sit back on his haunches, chewing over what was just spoken, and the odd occurrences that followed. The more he thought about the more confused he grew, the only words his mind could get a grip on were: What the fuck was she talking about? What was broken, who or what were the 'they' that needed to be together, and why was she asking for help?

* * *

Cool breeze, soft hands… wordless whispers, all so very soothing that he found himself closing his eyes in hopes of savoring this moment. Although this occurrence wasn't new, it was still never understood why it was happening and to him of all people. He was far from a religious person, being a demon made him despise anything holy. This creation that was haunting him needed help, but Sesshoumaru wasn't a giving person. He wasn't a spiritual person either, so why this strange pressure around him attached itself to him was vexing.

The first time this presence made itself cozy in his chamber was a day ago. It came out of the blue, and stirred him from his meditation that he nearly decapitated the servant who was tending to the gardens. He could have sworn he sensed someone approaching him, but the only one around was the gardener who had already been present and at the opposite end of the garden no less. He was unsure of how to make of this new subject, but he wasn't going to let it make him feel uneasy, especially in his own home. He refused to acknowledge the entity all together, and it worked fine for the first few hours until…

His pale hand lifted to brush across the top magenta stripe along his cheek bone. It touched him that night, caressing his face gently… almost… lovingly. The feminine voice called out to him that night, called out for help. It was apparent that whatever it was that kept haunting his chamber wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Sesshoumaru looked out over his balcony, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out to the crescent moon, "What is it that you need from me?" he asked out loud, in hopes of an answer but wasn't expecting one.

His voice quickly faded into the silence that was joined by the cricking crickets and the dozens of fireflies that kept his gardens below occupied, "…help," the soft voice faded in after a brief moment of silence, "I just need help."

He felt a hand run its finger along the ends of his bangs and he closed his eyes as a blunt nail gently scraped against his brow, "And how is this Sesshoumaru to help what cannot be seen?" A better question: how is it that he felt so comfortable with this invisible presence? Anyone who touched him would leave with a broken wrist, and that was if he was in a good mood. But he felt no malicious intent coming from this …this phenomenon, and his beast all but purred whenever he felt the entity nearby.

"Breath, please," the voice came again, against his ear in a light whisper, "I just need you. Keep breathing." A hand cupped the right side of his face and he felt the soft fingers caressing his temple.

"Who is to say this Sesshoumaru would stop?" He didn't like the sound of that answer. He quickly went to grab the hand but only succeeded in grabbing air. His eyes narrowed dangerously, not liking vulnerability this entity induced upon him. Was this voice imposing a threat? Was something coming his way that could potentially destroy him? No, that was nonsense. Sesshoumaru had no rival when it came to power. But there was something in that voice that put him on edge and he was convinced that it was because he had heard it before, but he couldn't recall where and from whom exactly.

The voice didn't answer this time, and Sesshoumaru was forced to sleep without knowing.

But this sleep didn't last long. He was disrupted when a scout started pounding on his bedroom door, but Sesshoumaru was awake before the first knock. The aura of this particular scout had caused him to open his eyes in alert. It was something important. The radiation of this messenger shouted urgent news. The Western Lord answered to the scout's call, meeting with the eagle demon in his office just moments later.

"She wishes to speak to you in person," said the scout, whispering as if Sesshoumaru's office wasn't secure enough to speak such words.

Sesshoumaru sat back, his tea cup off to the side of the table, not yet deciding if he should be insulted or amused at the scout, "yet she made no effort to show at your side," he turned his piercing gaze towards his personal messenger, "how is it that you came across her?"

"She found me," the eagle demon started, golden eyes darting around the room as if looking for something out of place, "is it me, or does something feel out of place in here?" The eagle shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

The eagle was speaking of the presence that refused to leave Sesshoumaru alone, he knew, however the demon lord refused to speak of it, "explain your story," he ordered.

One last look around the room and the demon started to explain her story, warily at first. Apparently a middle aged priestess had come searching for the scout relentlessly. She told of how the priestess discovered her due to her aura, even though it was masked. Sesshoumaru predicted this priestess had to have been in high spiritual power if she could detect hidden auras, and he could only think of one priestess who was capable of such feats—and they weren't exactly on allied terms. The eagle continued with how the woman pounded her with information. Apparently she had premonition that concerned the Western Lord. The priestess claimed that it was so urgent, it couldn't wait a second longer and that she was to return to her lord as quickly as she could.

"So I presume you haven't finished your mission," it wasn't a question.

"What?!" the scout asked, as if he just accused her of raping a bunny, "Me? Not complete a mission?" she fanned her face with her hand, as if she just received the worst insult anyone could throw at her.

"You over react, as usual."

"Of course I finished it!" She lifted her head with pride as her back straightened and her shoulders evened out sharply.

He lifted a thin eyebrow, not asking for the scout to speak the story because he shouldn't have to.

The eagle grinned guiltily, accustomed to what that look meant, "The cursed woman stole the scroll from me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "said something about collateral." Her proud stature was quickly claimed by an annoyed posture as her arms lifted to cross at her chest and her shoulder lifted to her ears.

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh, but such an action was uncharacteristic for him. If that's the case, then he obviously had no choice in the matter. The information that this eagle was supposed to have was in the hands of a being that had the potential to ruin his empire, "very well, you and I will leave at dawn. You are dismissed."

The female sighed sadly most likely at the lost opportunity to play with the human child and that of a lost break, "Yes, my lord." The eagle stood slowly, bowed and departed silently, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

Once alone, the demon lord stood to his feet and moved to lean against the window seal of his office. He looked out to the dark sky, watching the stars with an unreadable expression, "does this involve you?" he asked the entity.

No answer, but he instantly felt the comforting presence behind him.

* * *

"Lady Syarie, please!" begged a servant, "If you don't calm yourself down now you'll run a hole in the floor!"

The woman paused in nervous pacing, looking at her servant with evil eyes. It was an ongoing staring contest, one glare meant for intimidation and the other for determination. There was an even longer silence as servant and master faced off, but surprisingly it was miko who broke eye contact first, "I am sorry, Day," the woman sighed, sitting herself down on her cushion, "It is this vision unsettling me so."

The male servant bowed lowly, "I understand, my Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru should arrive momentarily; you know he doe not take matters that concern you lightly."

Priestess slapped open her folding fan and stood to look out of her window, "prepare some tea will you?" she spoke calmly, smiling at her long time friend as he went off to tend to her request. Her eyes caught daybreak in the sky and she sighed quietly, _'I hope time will forgive my belated warning,' _for awhile there, the priestess was worried that the demon lord would not heed her call. What she had to say was highly important and she was thankful that he was giving her a chance to speak it to him, willingly or not.

She anticipated his anger, expected it evenly but what she had to say was worth risking her head.

The demon lord and his scout were sitting side-by-side at the opposite end of the table from the miko and her servant. Before each, there were tea cups and a tea kettle for anyone who desired more. The silence was endeavoring and there was tension coming from both parties. The priestess was the first to take a sip from her tea, and to break the silence, "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, placing her tea cup back on the table. Turning her green eyes to face his golden, "I can sense it now, I have a third guest. So it has already begun, I see."

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman with suspicion, "I've come to regain the information you have stolen from my person." He didn't want to touch the subject of his invisible follower.

The miko looked at him with a risen eyebrow, "'your person'?" she echoed, "My memory hasn't gone bad just yet, my lord. I've stolen nothing from you."

The eagle muttered something under her breath and Day frowned, "If what you have to say is so important that you can't keep it in your thoughts, then I suggest you speak up; we do not take kindly to insults and neither do we tolerate them."

"Why you…!" the short tempered eagle slammed her hands on the table, causing the tea to spill from her cup due to the force.

The scout had started to stand up but before she could even lift a knee, Sesshoumaru held his hand out in front of her to silence and stop his company from making any further movements. The Western Lord would not be made a fool, and he would not allow himself to be misrepresented. He was already in a bad mood, "Tsuyu," he spoke calmly, never taking his eyes off from the priestess in front of him, "you will hold your ground and allow this woman to speak. Show respect for those who invite you into their homes, despite the incompetency within their decisions." He lowered his arm back to rest on his knee when his scout had reclaimed her seat. He eyed the male servant who had spoken against his company, "and you, it would be wise to know just whom you speak against. She may just be another demon to incinerate, but she is under _my_ wing."

The daiyoukai had spoken, and neither of the parties were willing to speak against his words. His aura had increased in strength (and in anger) to show these two just who they were messing with. Not only was he the Western Lord, but he was one of the strongest demons to have ever walked these lands; surpassing even his father's strength—a force not to be reckoned with. He had the right to kill and had no worry about consequences or punishments from the Kami's above. He was a demon; he _was_ the Kami's punishment.

Syarie cleared her throat, a demon he may be… but she was a priestess who could be counted amongst even the strongest deities. Although, even she knew better than to speak further against him, especially when she had already tampered with his mood negatively, "Pardon our rudeness, my lord. We meant no harm."

"You will speak of what you summoned us here for, nothing more." The authority in his voice made her feel small, but it was to be expected she did, after all, borrow vital information from his spy.

She had to suck it up. They were as close as natural born enemies could be, and she did not want to risk that. Choosing to be enemies with someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru was near suicide. But Syarie was one of the few who could see passed his act. He wasn't as cold as he made himself seem, which is why she didn't fear him as much as others. That fact alone is was gave her the gull to take hostage of his scroll, "I have had a vision, My Lord, and it seeks your attention desperately."

It was time to get down to business.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the first fanfic I've chosen to take seriously. I'll update as often as I possibly can, but we all know that life isn't generous when it comes to time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have had writing it. (:

Oh, and… if you plan on flaming please make sure to make the fire as hot as possible and to bring extra marshmallows!

**Chapter Two Teaser: and It's about Time We've Stepped In**

Inuyasha's desperate to save Kagome from whatever it is that has her withdrawn, and so he seeks confidence in Kikyou. Will she speak the truth and tell him what's wrong? Meanwhile, the Priestess Syarie informs Sesshoumaru about her premonition, but what does it mean for the days to follow and why does this entity continue to follow the Daiyoukai?

**Find out next time on: Savior!**


	2. And it's About Time We've Stepped In

**Chap****ter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In**

* * *

_This was different than before. _

It felt… out of place, but he knew what to do – what he had to do in order to save her. It was the only thing he could think of doing. Just because he couldn't help her, didn't mean he wasn't going to try. There was no way in seven hells would he just sit there and twiddle his thumbs while a precious person was in struggle. The only person who he thought had the possibility of saving her was the same person who wanted him dead.

Kikyou.

It was a gamble, he was aware of that. Kikyou was a woman who always had hidden intentions, an unpredictable personality and an unwritten agenda. He wasn't even sure she would help, but it was worth a try. Kagome was Kikyou's incarnation, may be the two shared a deeper connection because of their shared soul? The priestess should know what was going on with Kagome; after all, they were basically the same being. Then again, what if Kikyou was suffering the same internal affairs as Kagome?

He shook his head, no. He had had to remain optimistic about this situation, otherwise it'll get the better of him. He had to stay focus on Kagome right now because her safety came first.

"I'm going to go find Kikyou." He told the group, ignoring the heated glares the demon slayer and fox sent him, "We've got no other choice," he tried to even out, "With the old hag dead, Kikyou's the only other priestess that I know! She could save Kagome!"

"There're others out there than can help her, Inuyasha," the demon slayer pointed out shortly after he finished his piece, "I don't think Kagome would—"

"No, Sango… he has a point."

"What?!" she asked incredulously, "don't tell me you agree with him? Miroku, you know how Kagome feels about her!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," the monk closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath before opening them to face the demon slayer, "Kikyou owes Kagome, though… don't you think? Besides, it's not like any of us knows what to do at this point, Sango. We have to start somewhere."

"But we _know_ we can't trust her! She's tried numerous of times to kill Inuyasha and Kagome both," Sango look at Inuyasha when she point that out, watching as he stiffened at her words, which she in return frowned to, "what makes you think she'll help Kagome now? And who knows, with Kagome in this condition, she'll probably take this time to steal Kagome's soul for herself!"

Suddenly, everything felt eerie as if Sango solved the missing piece of a lifelong mystery. Silence was claiming the clearing that the group currently occupied. No one said anything as they took in just how dangerous bringing Kikyou into the picture would be, how dangerous it would be to bring anyone into the situation; all the possibilities that could happen and the deadly consequences that may come afterwards. They all would be lying if they said Kikyou wouldn't try and attempt to do just that, especially since Kagome was defenseless and unable to stop her.

"…I just think it'll be best to keep this a secret. If this did manage to get out, if we did confide in Kikyou… for help," she added awkwardly, "what if she slips it to someone? How many demons do you think would try and steal the jewel shards at Kagome's moment of weakness? Or worse… what if it reaches Naraku's ears? We all know she worked with him once before."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, obviously never considering the 'what if's'.

A silence settled in around the group for a long period of time, but it was the fox demon who was the one to break the ice, "Do you think Kikyou has something to do with this?" asked the kitsune innocently, completely unaware of the impact his thoughts would have on the group.

* * *

**xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx**

* * *

Ever since her lord had that meeting with the priestess, Tsuyu could feel the tension around him intensify. Sesshoumaru was on edge, he was always on edge but this edge was even sharper than before. He was pissed, and although it couldn't be felt through his aura, seen in his features, or exposed through his posture, the eagle knew better than that. His steps were with purpose, his words were strategic and he never overlooked the simplest of things anymore within the seven hours of leaving the priestess's home.

He had just received news that his fate had been determined, and it was not down the road he wanted it to be. In fact, it was the complete opposite of what he wanted (not that he was spoiled mind you). Sesshoumaru despised humans. He couldn't bare the thought of helping one, no matter the cost. He would rather re-grow his arm and have cut off by the useless half breed again (and that was saying something) before he thought of ever helping a human.

But the vexing priestess mentioned an alternative route which was possible to take, a loophole of some sort. She couldn't reveal the what, but the how. Fate and destiny worked in mysterious ways, and if she revealed too much information to him then it would have ruined everything. But also because Sesshoumaru was as stubborn as a mule, if she told him the 'what' then he would obviously not cooperate. If he found out about her trickery, then she knew all the threads in their neutral bond would be cut by his claws.

"_However, if I'm to find that you have deceived me, this Sesshoumaru will seek your destruction personally."_

But as she revealed this loophole, it was soon known to the demon lord that it meant confrontation with his poor excuse of a half brother and his human followers. All he had to do was kill the cause, but in order for him to discover the cause meant he needed to interrogate his half brother and if he wasn't going to cooperate, then the human miko who followed Inuyasha would be next. The rest of the group was of no concern to him; they held no meaning in his life and they obviously didn't have an impact towards his fate. He couldn't argue with Fate and Destiny, they were neither good nor evil, but fences that helped lead the confused, internally lost, or the stubborn (which Sesshoumaru believed himself to be neither) and only stepped in when something threatened to tarnish the plans they had laid out.

Yes, if Sesshoumaru was given the chance to kill the twins, he would without missing a beat.

Tsuyu cleared her throat, "Sooo… uhhh, how exactly do you plan on explaining yourself when Inuyasha comes crashing into the scene?" she asked, trying to get a look at the daiyoukai's face, which was expressionless as always.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to worry about the abomination."

"Riiiight," the scout drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "but isn't he the one who protects the human girl? You actually think you can walk right on in, take the girl, and not expect him to swing his overly dramatic sized sword at you?" She gave him a pointed look, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

He came to a slow halt, looking at the spy over his shoulder with the same unreadable expression, "You will cease this pointless chatter, Tsuyu." He ordered and returned his focus back onto the path ahead of them. The fact that he stopped to make his point across meant he was serious.

"Oh, you're no fun," she muttered under her breath, very well aware of the fact that he had incredible hearing. The demoness sighed heavily, following in behind her lord as they continued on the path back to his palace in silence. The problem was: Tsuyu wasn't a quiet person like her demon lord. If she couldn't speak then there was plenty of other things the eagle could do to entertain herself during this long journey back to the castle. The scenery was nice, but staring at the trees and wild animals…well, it eventually got boring. She started humming, quiet at first but it grew louder once she established a good rhythm to the made up tune.

Humming he could handle, he had grown accustomed to tolerating intolerable noises as Rin would revert to the same tactics whenever he told the child to keep her mouth shut. It was easy to ignore. That was until the eagle started to sing about the objects they passed. Like the tree, or the green moss growing on the side of a boulder, the dirt that had a bear paw print imprinted on the dry surface, or the spider spinning its web.

He knew it would be pointless to order her stop from singing as she would come back with something literal as, "_but my lord, you said chatter not singing." _And she would, no doubt, argue with him about the fact until they reached his castle. She would argue with him even though he ordered her to keep her mouth shut. The eagle had a habit of pressing buttons, and she loved buttons.

"Tree, oh, tree with the lovely leaves, won't you sing for me and let the breeze free?" The eagle was doing this on purpose, he knew, and she knew that pushing Sesshoumaru too far sometimes wasn't a great idea, especially when he was in a foul mood, which he was already, "when the sky is clear and the wind is near, the breeze is what I love to hear!"

"Tsuyu," Sesshoumaru interrupted calmly before she could sing even a single note further. Her mouth snapped shut at his tone and it made her realize that she may have just crossed that yellow caution sign. His tone of voice was the same one he would use whenever trying induce the idea of fear and pain into the minds of whoever was objecting with him. It was a calm voice, one that was too calm and spoke of promised torture if one didn't listen to the words that followed.

She answered with hesitant innocence, "…Yes, My Lord?"

"Locate my brother's location and make sure to keep an eye on him and his pack." There was no room for objection, but Tsuyu had a tendency not to care.

"I don't even know what he looks like," she carped, obviously not interested in this mission and definitely not wanting to go. She had better things to do than to chase the tail of a half breed… like playing tag with Rin or pulling a prank on Jaken _with_ Rin!

"It is hard to miss him as anything but a mistake; you will know him once you see him."

The eagle sighed with distressed, but agreed to it nonetheless – as if she had a choice to begin with (she liked to pretend she did, but was ultimately proven wrong time and time again). Tsuyu gave her lord a bow of submission before transforming into her true form; an eagle that was two sizes two big with light brown feathers, a white stripe around her shoulders, white talons that had deadly sharpened claws, an orange beak that could easily find its way through a skull, and beautiful amber eyes to match. Finding a target without knowing anything about the bull's eye, she didn't know how it was possible to achieve such a frustration. But if anything, flying would cover more ground than walking would and it was a start, besides it was easier to see out of place objects when flying overhead.

Sesshoumaru watched her take off, but only to see what direction she would head in. He grew satisfied with the silence she left behind and that she did, after all, head in the right direction through pure instincts. While she was out looking for his half brother he had more important things that needed his attention. With the scroll in his hand that had been stolen from his spy, he headed back to his palace. The sooner he got there, the faster he could arrange for the trading routes to be cleared. That, and he knew he had to think about his decision to ally himself with the southern lands or not – they became more and more of a thorn in his side the longer he delayed an answer.

* * *

**xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx**

* * *

The moon had finally claimed its spot in the dark sky and the stars were quick to follow. Not a cloud in sight, comrades were fast asleep… he looked over the camp site once more, yup, what a perfect time to sneak off. It was behind their backs, and this decision could potential destroy the trust they have him – but it was worth it. The destruction of the world was worth it if it meant keeping Kagome safe and alive. He didn't care if Sango would scold his ear off, or if Miroku would shake his head, or even if the kitsune insulted him.

It was Kagome; did they honestly think he would sit back and do nothing?

Breaths were even from Sango, soft snores from Shippou, sleep talking from Miroku; no doubt, they were all asleep.

The hanyou bent his knees to jump into the nearest tree when he heard a voice call his name. He stiffened at the sudden dull, sleepy voice worried that he had been caught. He looked around the camp, irritated that someone had woken up so fast and was shocked to find Kagome sitting up, looking at him with very little life in her eyes.

He was at her side faster than _he_ could blink.

They shared gazes for a few moments before Kagome licked her chapped lips to moisten them, "Please, find Kikyou…" her dull eyes moved to look at him, but even though they were meeting eye to eye, he still felt like she was looking through him and not actually seeing him. But that was all he needed to hear. He didn't feel so guilty about going behind the groups' back anymore now that he knew it was what Kagome wanted, "…and bring her here," was her struggled afterthought.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head, "why?" he asked, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…" her voice was soft, broken as if she was crying but there were no tears as evidence and her eyes started to fade to that lifeless, empty color, "but I need it back… all of it…" the words faded on her tongue as she fell unconscious again, if she ever was conscious.

"Need what back?" he asked persistently, "why are you apologizing?!" he almost went to shake her awake but refrained from the impulse at the last moment. The hanyou was getting more than just fed up with her endless mumbling. If bringing Kikyou here is what would help her, then he would do just that. And if Kikyou wouldn't come to her, then he would bring Kagome to Kikyou.

He was desperate.

Ensuring that her heart still kept a steady beat, he took off to the trees without a second thought and without a second look back. He was determined to fix this, to hell with whoever thought he wasn't strong enough to help her. He would find a way. It was all he could think of, although he was steadily growing anxious at seeing Kikyou again, admittedly or not.

He kept an eye out for any of her soul collectors and kept the scent of graveyard soil in his mind. He would find her, even if she didn't want to be found, he swore he would find her.

**

* * *

**

xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx

* * *

After the demon lord and his spy headed back to the palace, Day could still feel the intimidation and sheer power Sesshoumaru left behind in his wake. It had to be impossible to be that powerful and so level headed. Most would have taken advantage of their brawn, grown a big head (not that his wasn't already) and would have tried to claim Japan as their own by now (not that a certain, scheming half demon wasn't already). Sesshoumaru was cocky, yes, but he had a reason to be, he had the power and intelligence to back it up and no one dared to challenge it. He shivered, looking at his priestess with worried eyes, "are sure you should have told him about the loophole?" he asked her, unsure of his lady's decision.

Syarie closed her eyes at his question, taking in a deep breath of air and letting it out slowly. Turning her attention to look at her servant with a calming expression, she smiled gently, "I've made no mistake, Day," she informed him with resolve, "That loophole was highlighted for a reason. I believe they wanted me to point him to it."

He nodded his head, "But I'm confused. You've told him everything he needed to know… but what are you hiding from him, my Lady?" This issue was none of Day's business, so there was no way she could hide anything from him as he had no right to know in the first place. But that wasn't his concern, he was perfectly fine with being kept in the shadows so long as it wasn't a dangerous shade.

The middle aged woman made to stand up, her robes shuffling through the silence of their temple and she moved to stand at the entrance of their shrine, leaning against the door frame. Her orange cream hair was pinned into a high barrette with a braid. Jewels and accessories hung from her hair to frame her face. Her hair itself had never been trimmed since her birth and so she had to wrap the braid around her shoulders twice before it finally stopped dragging along the floor. The woman didn't wear the usual miko garb, but a white silk robe over a beige, thick kimono that had leaves the colors of autumn imprinted on its cotton. Although she lived in isolation, she felt the need to keep her appearance highly maintained, "There are certain things in life that need not to see light lest they become a burden. Trust me on this, Day; I know what I'm doing."

Day chewed over her words. Trust wasn't an issue with him. If Syarie told him to swim in a pool full of alligators he would do just that if she said they were harmless. He believed, but he had a feeling that it was something about the way she revealed it to Sesshoumaru that had a tactic to it, a reason. He just wanted to know why and what. The servant looked at her once more, sighing softly, "I trust your words, but I still have a bad feeling," he bowed to her and left the main room with the tea cups and tea kettle in hand. He couldn't argue with her, but he could let her know about his discomfort.

Syarie waited until his fading footsteps no longer echoed along the walls of the main room before she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning further against the door frame. Now alone, she looked out from the corner of her eyes, "You have some serious explanations to inform me of," she spoke to the emptiness behind her.

Almost instantly, the pressure in the area suddenly got thicker, more intimidating and she sense someone standing beside her, facing her.

"The Shikon no Tama Guardian; Lord Sesshoumaru will his hands full," the woman said, her face and tone holding a serious cover, "Your sister will not be happy with your tampering, Master Fate."

There was a light chuckle that emitted all around her, "You were too late," suddenly, there was an orb at her side and it soon grew into an even brighter silhouette, and if it wasn't for her spiritual powers the priestess would have been blinded from the light. The silhouette transformed into a man with pastel blue hair and silver eyes with diamond shaped pupils. He wore white hakamas that fit him loosely before being tucked into his white, knee high boots, and a matching haori that he didn't even both to tuck in. His hair was spiky at the front but was long and to his waist at the back, "the soul has already departed from the body, I'm sure you felt it too. Sister was too careless with informing you at the last minute. This was the only way the loophole could exist, losing the Shikon no Tama Guardian right now would be too risky and Sister was too blind to see that, I had to improvise."

"Something has been brought to my attention, Master Fate," Syarie pulled her folding fan out from her obi and looked at the immortal being with serious eyes, "Will is not an influential aspect of the heart, how do you expect to bring success to your plan when Lord Sesshoumaru hates the very thought of what you're doing?"

"You will see, Lady Syarie. In the meantime, Sister wants me to tell you not to let this seep into the ears of evil," he returned the serious expression, "If the situation of the Shikon no Tama's guardian gets out, she wants you end the whispering wind personally."

"Of course," Syarie bowed, she hated leaving the isolation and comfort of her temple but at this point she had no choice. The priestess only hoped everything went according to plan so that she wouldn't have to make an appearance before the eyes of others, "However, your interference has threatened what little trust Lord Sesshoumaru has in me, if you keep making these unprepared for plans then neither of the two will have a fate or a destiny to fulfill – you know this."

"I do apologize for not alerting you to the forthcoming," he bowed, "But time is of the essence."

**

* * *

**

xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx

* * *

Inuyasha was on the verge of giving up. He went straight through the night and half way through the day searching nonstop for Kikyou and came up with nothing. Has the sun was starting to set he still had no leads as to where she could be and had no idea of where she would be. He was more annoyed now than he was anxious.

But just as dusk came around the corner, he was thrown a bone when he caught a glimpse of her soul collectors as they flew overhead. He followed them until her scent was caught in the air and from there he approached with caution. Kikyou was a mysterious woman whose true motives were never revealed whether you were an ally or not, and with Shippou's innocent input during the groups conversation he was even more on high alert. But even with the suggested possibility, he still couldn't believe Kikyou would go as far as to attack Kagome in the way they presumed she did. This couldn't be Kikyou's fault and he refused to believe so no matter how many shiny, flickering, glowing arrows were pointed in her direction.

It was only his natural instincts that kept his back guarded.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling when he first saw her. It was a mix of confusion, calmness, hurt, excitement… and with a pinch of anger hidden just under the first layer. She was beautiful as always, time had no effect on the dead so it was to be expected. Still draped in the standard miko uniform, she was lying against a tree with her back pressed against the bark, her legs outstretched in front of her, and her arms were folded neatly on her lap. But aside from her unguarded look, her face was contorted with pain as her collectors threw more souls into her body and scurried away to find even more.

Kikyou was suffering, too. But was it for the same reason as Kagome?

He took a step closer, and her eyes quickly shot open and she sat up right, grabbing her bow and with instantaneous speed she had an arrow ready to shoot within seconds. When she saw who it was, her eyes grew even colder and her arm pulled the arrow back so far that speed and precision would be guaranteed.

He tensed, the image striking a chord in his heart that he nearly froze with painful nostalgia, "…Kikyou," he started softly, unsure of where to begin.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she bite back, daring not to show the pain that was filling her insides and was unaware that he had witnessed it when it was written all over her face just moments before.

His eyes didn't stray from hers, tension high and tight in the air. He took a step further and she released the arrow. It pierced through the still air and landed just mere centimeters from his feet; he frowned but got the idea. His golden eyes went to look at the arrow, growing soft for a quick second before they turned to look at the priestess with sympathy, "It's Kagome…" he said softly, eyes hardening to show his resolve that he was here only on business and planned on leaving alive.

When Kikyou made no move to show she was going to speak or leave, he continued, "She—I think she needs your help."

Her eyes grew stoic, yet she still refused to say anything.

With Inuyasha here, Kikyou's suspicions on the earlier incident were only proving to be correct. She had been severely weakened that day, and she knew exactly why. Kagome was calling her soul back, all of it. Willingly or not, Kikyou couldn't go near the younger priestess or else she'll be nothing but the graveyard soil she was reborn from. It was too risky and too stupid to even try and approach her now. Why it happened at that particular moment, Kikyou couldn't figure it out. But with Inuyasha here asking for her help, the priestess knew that Kagome was unaware of what she was capable of doing, which made the situation all the more dangerous. If her incarnation couldn't control the situation, then Kikyou wouldn't go anywhere near the group, not that she would anyways.

She hadn't said anything, and Inuyasha was beginning to see the waste of time this was. Still, he came all this way and he wasn't going back without an answer or a reason, at least, "Can you help her?" was his plea.

Kikyou still didn't make a sound, her anger shown in her brown orbs as her grip tightened around the bow and she looked at Inuyasha with insulting eyes, "No," was her clear and definite answer.

His brow furrowed, "Kikyou, you owe her!" He defended, angered that she refused to help after what Kagome had done for her at Mount Hakurei.

"I owe her nothing," she said sharply, as if he just insulted her, "I did not ask for her help."

Frustration was quick to take over, "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, the words that the kitsune spoke suddenly caught his attention. He looked at his closed fist, unable to stop his impulsive remarks, "you have something to do with this, don't you?" He couldn't believe he was saying this, but it felt right to accuse her for Kagome's state. Did she really do this to her? Did Kikyou really hurt Kagome? It was hard for him to believe, but it was all he had. Kikyou was giving him no other option to believe with her actions and words.

Her eyes never left him, and her silence only confirmed his thoughts and the Kitsune's question.

"What did you do to her?!"

Kikyou readied another arrow. She pulled it back tightly, this time aiming the arrow at his head.

"Kikyou, I—"

She cut him off from saying anything further, "Inuyasha, leave."

What? He came all this way and she wasn't even going to try? He knew that this was a risk, but he wasn't expecting her to turn him down. The least she could have done was agree to help and stab his back when he was least expecting it. A growl vibrated in his chest, his hands clenched tightly but the instant his anger started to show in his posture, he calmed himself down, "No," he stated calmly, answer the miko with mutual emotion.

She shot the arrow but it whizzed past his head, which only confirmed the pain he saw her suffering from, "Leave now, or I will kill you."

"Not until you give me a reason!" He didn't feel as threatened now that he knew the pain she was in would handicap her archery skills.

"I want her to die."

His eyes widen, this couldn't be right. As much tension as there was in their relationship, Inuyasha knew this wasn't the case, something off key here. Kikyou knew something for her to presume Kagome was on the brink of death; Kikyou knew what was wrong.

The presence began to pull at his hand more persistently, obviously wanting to leave but determined not leave alone. His golden eyes made their way to the priestess, letting his eyes show the miko that he knew something was up. That he knew that what she just said was a lie. They glared at each other in silence for a long period of time, before he left the area in the same direction he came from.

**

* * *

**

xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, contemplating over the scroll. He read the proposals over ten times again and again, but it still sounded like a foreign language to him even though it was written in his native tongue. His thoughts and mind were not in the direction they needed to be in, focusing on this paper was harder to come by when his thoughts only immersed themselves with the words spoken by the priestess.

'_Her life lies within your palms, Lord Sesshoumaru.'_

'_And you believe this Sesshoumaru will harbor sympathy?'_

'_Unless you're willing to die, you have no choice.'_

He stared stoically to the scroll, the paint brush in his hand and all he had to do was sign his name. But that wasn't what had him hesitating, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened to the point that the fine wooden brush cracked in half under the intense pressure.

'_It's already been two days,_ _and it takes a week for a body to die without its soul. You must find the cause by then or you will be fated to suffer as well.'_

Did they think he was a fool? Sesshoumaru could smell the woman's trickery, but if he didn't do what was needed of him, then he knew what was to come of him. If it weren't for the fact that they held his own life over his head, the Daiyoukai was in a sour mood and to find that he had to give a "helping" hand to the Shikon Guardian, who was both human and a priestess... let's just say that he would rather eat soup.

Sesshoumaru himself had no interest in the jewel itself, he had the power he wanted and refused to be given more strength if it wasn't his own. A shiny object was to be ashamed of if you relied on it. It was pink, no less; How could any self respecting demon be proud of using such a thing when the color symbolized feminism?

His interest in the jewel was so low that he didn't even bother to collect intelligence on it. All he knew was that his half brother was chasing the shards around like a lost puppy. Inuyasha would be a good start. Then-again relying on the hanyou for any type of information would be as stupid as relying on a bee not to make honey. That human girl who rode on his back shamelessly would be a better start he determined, but on second thought, the clothes she wore didn't exactly foretell of her intellect either.

'_Do not look over the over looked, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is vital that you keep an open mind when speaking to the hanyou_, _do not let your instincts get the better of you or you will mistake opportunity for blood thirst._'

That was it. This peace treaty could wait for another time, his lands were in no danger and never before did he ever need an ally. Right now he had a toad to give orders to, a spy to track down, a hanyou to beat, and a miko to speak with. He rolled the scroll up and placed it off to the side of his desk. First thing's first – he had to inform Jaken to care for Rin, which meant leaving the castle grounds once more. Rin was a human child, keeping her within the walls of his fortitude had placed her life in danger. Demons ate human children like her, and even if he threatened their lives over hers, it wouldn't stop the greedy.

Sesshoumaru informed his council of his departure and was on his way. He kept Rin in a high class village with a human family who was known for their loyalty to the Western Lord before him; his father. Through blood contract, the daiyoukai was forced to keep their protection in mind. They finally came to worth when it was decided that Rin could no longer live in the castle after the first assassination attempt on her life. They accepted her with no problems and no questions asked.

He left his palace once the arrangements were complete and headed to Rin's village, it was a straight through walk without rest or sleep, not that he needed to anyways.

Jaken was sitting outside the small hut when a familiar aura caught his senses, his lord Sesshoumaru had finally come to save him from this human madness! He jumped to dainty feet, opening his mouth to call for the human child, but said child had already ran out of the hut in top speeds, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, full of excitement and pure joy at seeing her lord once again.

The loyal toad demon looked out to the horizon, but he couldn't see his lord's silhouette or anything that a mere human child could see to alert her of the Daiyoukai's appearance. He grumbled his thoughts for a few moments, closed his eyes to help control his mouth from insulting the human race within a human village. He sighed, taking a step to begin his chase after Rin but opened his eyes just in time to stop himself from colliding into Sesshoumaru's leg, "Ah, sire! My apologies!" he was quick to bow in submission.

The demon lord looked at his retainer, "Jaken," he started, his tone all but condescending, "You will keep Rin in your sights; I need not to explain myself again."

"Uh, yes, m'lord!" If at all possible, he bowed even closer to the floor.

Rin came out from her hiding spot from behind Sesshoumaru's legs, although she had grown within these past few years, she could still manage to fit her petite form behind the legs of their lord, knowing it was a safe haven from the toad that had major anger management problems, "Lord Sesshoumaru, have you come to play?" she asked innocently, her bright brown eyes lifting to meet his.

He looked at the small child with unreadable eyes and he gently shook his head, "I have not," he noted her expression turn into sadness, but he ignored it. He then turned his attention to the toad, who was still groveling on the floor, "Jaken, you and I have business to speak, come."

Without waiting for a reply, Sesshoumaru entered the hut, gracefully pulling the bamboo flap open and over his shoulders. He was greeted with warm fire in the center of the small hut and cushions neatly placed on the floor to surround the flames that had a pot of stew marinating over the heat.

The owner's of the hut had offered him a place to sit, but he declined the offer as he wouldn't be staying long. After long moments of conversation, Sesshoumaru left the hut after giving his orders. He spoke his goodbye to Rin, who gave him a tearful farewell, and forced him to pinky promise her that he would come back once everything was settled.

She couldn't tell what was going in the hut, they had kept her out and they spoke in low whispers so that her poor hearing couldn't pick up anything. However, she did hear a glimpse of words pertaining to a certain 'Syarie'. She didn't know what that was, but it sounded pretty. Maybe it was some type of flower that her lord planned on bringing back for her? She sighed hopefully and waved to retreating form of the daiyoukai.

Once he was no longer in view, Rin turned her gaze to the toad beside her, whom she had already grown taller than, "Lord Sesshoumaru won't be back for a long time, huh?"

The toad regarded the young child for a brief moment before turning to walk back into the hut. He didn't know the answer, so he wasn't going to answer.

**

* * *

**

xX—Savior—of the—Unwilling—Xx  
xX—Chapter Two: And it's About Time We've Stepped In—Xx

* * *

Inuyasha was on his way back to the camp site when he caught a familiar scent in the air. This scent he despised more than anything else. Sesshoumaru. He growled, turning sharply in his run to head into the direction the scent was flushing from.

Tsuyu had long since transformed back into her humanoid form, after questioning a local village they had mentioned the Forest of Inuyasha. They kindly pointed her in the direction, and she had begun her search there. However, what they forgot to mention was the never ending valley of trees. A scout she was, but this was too much! The eagle was lost within fifteen minutes of entering the damn forest. She growled deeply, _Inuyasha…. You better be worth this or I'll cut you down myself!_

There! His golden eyes narrowed, he took one final leap from the tree's branches and tackled the first thing in sight, "You bastard!" he shouted, tumbling along the floor with his victim. Once the clumsiness had settled, Inuyasha straddled his opponent and was quick to widen his eyes, "you're not…" his words faded on his tongue, looking at the demoness with wide eyes who was shooting him a glare full of anger, "him," he finished insecurely, turning beat red after seeing the position they landed in.

Tsuyu was furious!

* * *

**Crescent's Notes**: There you go, chapter two! Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for the wait. I'm searching for a beta reader, so in the mean time you'll have to suffer through any mistakes within the chapters. I'm editing them myself, but it's hard for me to spot mistakes if I was the one that made them. I take my time so I can edit the chapters to the best of my ability. So until then, please forgive me.

Here a quick glimpse at chapter three:** Because We Can No Longer Tolerate the Time**

Inuyasha bumps into Tsuyu, who reeks of his half brother. Quick with thinking, Tsuyu tells a phony tale of the daiyoukai, which manages to anger Inuyasha and leads him to feel sorry for her. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru himself seeks out his half brother and finds himself in a situation that he even he didn't see coming.

Find out what next time on: Savior!


End file.
